


Is the second time the charm?

by Devoted2pam



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Revenge, Slow Burn, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: Joan is stuck in prison for life, but has found herself deeply attracted to a new inmate, how will she deal with these new feelings and how does Vera feel about it?
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennett, Joan ferguson/original character, Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart
Kudos: 16





	Is the second time the charm?

I feel like I can’t breathe, I feel like since the moment I saw her face there has been a vice like grip squeezing the space in my chest where my heart use to lay. I only saw her briefly but she looked right at me, right into me. I haven’t felt this kind of pull since...well, and we all know how well that turned out for me. My lungs are struggling to inflate and burn with a panic that even I can’t seem to get myself out of. Breathe in....breathe out....In......out. I pace my cell trying to will my nerves to cease this assault on my insides. I hear noise outside my cell and peak out the small window, there she is, being given the induction speech by none other than Susan Jenkins; my how times have changed within these walls. I walk out to the kitchenette to make a cup of tea and can feel every nerve in my body ignite within me at the sheer proximity of her body to mine. I turn my head as I hear Boomer say,  
“ So your unit is the middle one, the only other person here is the fre...uh...prisoner Ferguson” , as she averted her eyes.  
I extended my arm in acknowledgment, “Hi, I’m Joan. Pleased to meet you”. She looked at me with a small smile that I thought for sure was going to make me combust on the spot. “Nice to meet you Joan, I’m Olivia, or Livy if you like. Looks like we will be roommates for awhile” she shook my hand, as I looked down I saw how comparably smaller hers was in mine, but her skin was soft and warm and the feel of it made me shudder.

She looked into my eyes and I saw the most amazing shade of green and blue mixed together, they say the eyes are the window to the soul and in that moment I could see that whatever landed this beautiful creature in this vile place had caused her great sorrow.  
“Right, well that’s it then aye, if you have any questions I’m in H1” Boomer said as she glanced between the two of us with brows furrowed as she walked away.  
“Well I suppose I should set my cell up, not that I have much to set up really” she chuckled.  
“Well hopefully you will be able to make it a bit more bearable, I know it’s not ideal” I stuttered nervously, for god’s sake Joan get a grip.  
“Thank you Joan, it’s been lovely to meet you”, she brushed her hand against my forearm and my breath caught in my throat rendering me unable to respond and just nod my head. She went into her cell and I retreated back to mine to try and pull myself together.

````````````````````

I cant seem to calm the raging storm that’s brewing inside me, I don’t know how to regulate my irrational heart into understanding that this can’t happen. I can not...will not.....should not involve myself with this woman, god knows I am in no position to offer her anything of value and she deserves more than a petty prison tryst. I sit on my bed gripping the sides of the mattress to ground myself to something real, my thoughts are interrupted by the voice of an angel, “Joan? Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee or tea?”, I look up and again am frozen, my whole body goes into a panic, “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, you really shouldn’t be seen being friendly to me. I’m not, uh, well liked around here.” I say in almost a whisper. “Well I like you” she says as she walks into my cell and stands before me, willing my eyes to lock with hers, but it’s too much for me to bare. My body lets out a shaky sigh as I rise from my bed to my full height; she’s shorter than me, but then again who isn’t?I look at her and give a small nod as we head to the kitchenette. She puts the kettle on as I grab two cups down and place them on the table with the sugar and milk, my hands are noticeably shaking and I use every ounce of strength in my body to make them stop. She comes over and pours the water and sits in the chair beside me, “ so, why aren’t you very well liked around here?”. Hmm, she’s just jumping right into this, I can’t lie to her if I want any type of relationship with her but telling her the truth doesn’t sound too appealing either. _What to do.... what to do,_ well you will hear a lot of stories about me, of that I have no doubt. While there is some truth to them I can assure you they are grossly exaggerated. I use to be the governor at this prison,I pause and let that sink in for a minute. She has a genuinely surprised look on her face. “Wow, and now you’re a prisoner? Seems a bit barbaric to do that, they couldn’t of sent you somewhere else?” “They needed me close in case the courts needed me, and now it would seem I’m to remain here” she then reached over and pat my arm with her hand, “I’m sorry Joan, this must be incredibly awful for you to be a prisoner in the place you governed.” I gave a small smile as I stared at the hand still on my arm, that’s twice now she’s touched me and I haven’t so much as flinched. “Thank you Olivia, I don’t deserve your kindness, I have done some things I’m not proud of. “ she chuckled, “well Joan, were all in prison here, haven’t we all?”. We sat in silence for a second and then got rudely interrupted by current “top dog” Novak, good lord was there no other person capable?

”Olivia? Hi, my name’s Allie, I’m in charge around here, I thought I should come by and say hello. Make sure you were settling in alright, considering who your unit mate is”

I set my cup down and was about to respond when Olivia again put her hand on my shoulder, “I’m settling in just fine, thanks to Joan, she’s been quite welcoming and lovely” she said as she looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Novak laughed loudly, “ Lovely?? Well that’s a first, NO ONE in this place would describe her as that, in fact her nickname is The Freak, did she tell you that??” As if feeling the need to piss on the girl to mark her territory Novak stood with her hands on her hips trying to show some kind of false bravado. 

“Charming as this has been, Allie is it? Joan and I would like to get back to our cup of tea and a chat, any questions I have about settling in I can ask Joan. Have a good day” she turned back to face me completely ignoring Novak and I couldn’t help but smirk at the tenacity and spunk of this devine woman. 

“You probably shouldn’t of done that, considering she’s top dog. Although, I do appreciate it greatly.” 

“I’m not one for being told who I can and’t cant be friends with, especially as a 42 year old adult. I like you Joan, and that will stay that way until YOU give me a reason not too” she said as she finished her tea.


End file.
